


Loose

by SpiritWorld



Series: The Adventures of Westley Pendragon [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, They're parents and they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: Being the Court Sorcerer, the Prince Consort, and a parent has its challenges. Some days are better than others. This was not shaping up to be one of those better days.Or: Arthur maybe, possibly loses their son while Merlin is off attending an important meeting.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Adventures of Westley Pendragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788736
Comments: 20
Kudos: 302





	Loose

Council meetings had become by far his least favorite part of any day since Merlin had become Court Sorcerer. Even less so since he had become the Prince Consort and was expected to attend any meetings Arthur couldn’t be present at. Today's meetings had given him a particularly aggressive headache. Why Arthur wouldn’t replace some of the more ancient and stubborn council members was beyond him. Something about them being “wise” and having “experience.” For all their supposed wisdom, Merlin had found himself struggling not to put them in their place any time they so much as coughed condescendingly.

His train of thought was interrupted by a man walking briskly past him in the corridor, hand covering the side of his face closest to Merlin. Normally, he would have ignored him as it wasn’t unusual for people to be in a hurry around the castle, but something seemed off about him. Merlin couldn’t quite place it. He whipped around to get a better look at the man who had passed him, only to spot his husband nearly sprinting down the hall, hand still attempting to obscure his face. His day really couldn’t get any more confusing.

“Arthur!” The King stopped in his tracks at the end of the hall, slowly turning his body to face Merlin’s.

“Merlin,” he acknowledged with a nod, lips pulled together tightly, “I am running late for a meeting.” The sorcerer rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, feeling his headache increase in intensity as the seconds passed by.

“Without your crown or sigil?” Merlin challenged.

“It is… an informal meeting.”

“Ah, informal. Is that why you’re wearing a shirt with a giant stain on it?” Arthur looked down at the soiled article of clothing and groaned, his hands flying up to rake across his face.

"Merlin, you can't get mad.”

"What is it, Arthur?" He asked wearily, taking in the way his husband's eyes flitted all over the hallway, looking at anything but him.

"I may have lost sight of Westley-"

"You've lost our son?!?" This was not happening. Not today of all days.

"I said lost sight of not-"

"You've let a four-year-old run loose in the castle, Arthur!" He could feel his headache transforming into a full-blown migraine now. His husband moved closer to him, bridging the gap between them in the sprawling corridor. Arthur was looking at him properly now and Merlin could see the worry swirling behind his eyes. He took in the state of the other man, the way he was still breathing heavier than usual from undoubtably running the lengths of the castle halls in an attempt to find their son. Merlin thought the lost look Arthur had about him may have been endearing in any other situation.

"I was changing his trousers after he spat up on me and I turned around for one second and he was gone!” He defended, placing his hands-on Merlin’s arms. The sorcerer could feel the tension seeping away from his shoulders at the touch. “He couldn’t have gotten too far away from the chambers,” Arthur stated, squeezing his arms reassuringly. Merlin sighed, nodding aimlessly at his husband.

“We’ll find him Arthur, its alright. Everyone in the castle knows what he looks like.” Before he could suggest they’d split up to cover more ground one of the nursemaids came barreling around the corner nearly running into both of them.

“Oh, Sire!” She exclaimed, moving the loose strands of hair away from her face, “Sire, we’ve found Westley. He is with the court physician.”

“Oh, thank the heavens!” The King sighed, relief washing over them both as they made their way to Gaius’ quarters. 

“Thank you, Morrowin!” Merlin remembered to shout over his shoulders at the maid who only curtsied and smiled in response.

“Couldn’t have made it far, huh?” Merlin taunted, his arm brushing lightly against Arthur’s as they reached the courtyard.

Arthur huffed. “How is it my fault that a four-year-old was able to sneak past multiple castle personnel and trained knights?”

“He is our son,” Merlin shrugged, throwing open the door to Gaius’ quarters without so much as knocking. He smiled at the sight before him as he watched Westley standing on a bench in his smallclothes and sleep shirt, hands tightly gripping a wooden spoon and stirring some contents in a bowl. His tongue hung out the side of his mouth in concentration, too focused on the task to notice them walk in. Gaius looked up at them from where he was sitting next to the child, one eyebrow raising in amusement as he shut the book he was reading.

“Ah, you’ve decided to join us I see,” Gaius said. Westley immediately dropped the spoon he was holding, attention snapping to the two men standing in the doorway. Arthur was the first one of them to move, crossing the room to take the now giggling boy into his arms.

“Dada!” The boy exclaimed, snuggling further into his father’s chest. Merlin finally moved from where he had previously been rooted at the doorway and stood at their side.

“Westley, why did you leave your father without saying anything?” Merlin asked, putting on his best stern parenting voice as Arthur liked to call it. Westley rolled his eyes at the question, turning his head a bit to face him.

“Papa, I wanted to play potions,” he answered as if it was the most logical response in the world. Arthur snorted, carding his hands through his son’s short, brown hair. Gaius attempted to hide his own amusement with a well-timed cough.

“If you want to play, you have to tell me or your father or one of the nursemaids. We were worried about you, love.” Westley huffed, a pout already forming to let them know that he was upset.

“But, Dada said it was nap time! I wasn’t tired!” He whined, wiggling in Arthur’s arms.

“Westley, you spat up on me. You were feeling ill. People who feel ill need naps,” Arthur added poignantly gently setting the squirming boy back on the ground. He clung to his father’s hand despite his evident frustration.

“But I feel better! Uncle Gaius gave me medcinen!”

“Medicine,” Gaius corrected the boy, “I gave him something for his nausea. He doesn’t seem to be otherwise ill. Probably ate something that didn’t quite agree with him.”

“Thank you, Gaius,” Arthur said. 

The older man only waved him off shaking his head. “No need to thank me, Sire. He is welcome to play potions anytime, with permission of course,” he said, directing his last statement at Westley who nodded reluctantly. The physician then turned his attention to his former apprentice, “Merlin, could I have a word with you?”

“I’ll take Westley back to our chambers, Merlin. You can join us when you’re done,” Arthur offered, picking his son up again and hoisting him on to his shoulders.

“Dada, do I have to nap now?” Westley grumbled into his father’s hair.

“Yes, I think you’ve caused enough trouble today.” The boy let out a small sigh of defeat but remained otherwise silent, waving goodbye to his papa as they left the room.

“You know, these things will only happen more frequently as he gets older,” Gaius said, patting the spot on the bench next to him as an invitation to take a seat. Merlin complied, letting himself slump down next to the older man.

“I know, but I wish they wouldn’t.” Gaius hummed idly at his response, waiting for Merlin to speak again. A moment of silence passed before their conversation continued. “Do you think we’re good parents, Arthur and I?”

“Merlin, you and Arthur are exceptional parents. Losing sight of your child for a moment does not make you terrible people,” Gaius reassured him.

“Thank you, Gaius,” Merlin answered smiling.

“Of course. Now, I know you’ve had a long day so don’t let me hold you here any longer.” Merlin stood up from the bench, readying himself to leave the quarters before the abandoned wooden spoon and bowl caught his eye.

“Gaius, what kind of potion was he mixing?” He asked, one hand already on the door handle.

Gaius scoffed. “Oh please, Merlin. They’re just berries and water. I would not let a four-year-old attempt to make an actual potion.” Merlin laughed for the first time that day, his smile mirrored by Gaius who turned back to the book he had been reading before they’d barged in. He smiled all the way back to his chambers, his previous annoyance with the day’s council meetings forgotten.

Merlin opened the door and was immediately met by Arthur shushing him as he pulled the large, thick blanket over Westley who had already fallen asleep. He muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ and slowly closed the door behind him.

“Shouldn’t we take him to his bed?” Merlin regretted the question as soon as his eyes met his husband’s. He nodded silently in understanding, joining them on the bed and resting his fingers in his son’s hair. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to not let him out of our sight for the rest of the day.” He looked down at the boy who was snoring in his sleep, chest rising slowly up and down and his fingers twitching slightly at his side.

“I’m sorry.” His husband’s soft apology rang through the room, catching him off guard as he lifted his eyes to look at him again. He had changed out of the soiled shirt he’d been sporting before, it now being replaced by a clean white one. His hair looked disheveled, probably from having Westley cling to it as he carried the boy on his shoulders. Merlin pitied how tired the man looked.

“It’s alright. He’s safe now,” he responded, taking his hand away from Westley to take off his circlet and rid himself of his coat. “A nap might do us good.”

“Merlin- “

“Arthur,” he chided, cutting him off before he could continue, “you look like you haven’t slept in days and I’ve had a headache since this morning. Stop being stubborn and lay down.”

“Are you giving a direct order to your king?” Arthur questioned, an amused smile pulling at his lips as he laid himself down on the left side of the bed, careful not to move Westley too much in the process. Merlin scoffed, pulling off his shoes before following suit. Their son lay between them now, shifting a bit in his sleep but otherwise content. 

“Thank you,” he heard Arthur whisper. 

Merlin chuckled. “You’re being awfully polite today.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, Merlin,” came his husband’s immediate response. Merlin only hummed into his pillow, another soft smile gracing his lips as he felt a warm hand moving to rest on his head. As his eyes fluttered shut, he caught himself thinking of how lucky he was to have the two people sleeping soundly beside him in his life. And if he had to sit through a thousand council meetings with the frustrating, wise old men who argued with him on every point under the heavens to keep it this way, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> May make this into a serious if anyone wants to see more of little Westley. If you have any requests specific to this then send them to my tumblr @Meteorjam. This was a prompt fill for @Samsonovs on tumblr who gave me the word "loose."


End file.
